


Evil and Love? (Black Hat X Female Reader)

by DerpyFlutters



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Murder Mystery, Rape Fantasy, Vore, Yandere Black Hat (Villainous)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFlutters/pseuds/DerpyFlutters
Summary: You are on a quest to study up the vilest villain for a hobby you wanted to try that might be a job you are actually into, a writer to say the least. Upon entering Black Hat's domain, you get kidnapped by him. Being now his toy to play with, you are going into more roots to learn more about him while trying to escape. But with no use escaping, Black Hat is going to keep you very close to him~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story will contain Mature themes involving rape, vore, gore & blood, violence, and adult language. Reader's discretion is advised.  
Okay, so what you need to follow in this is  
Y/N your name  
Y/H/C your hair color  
Y/E/C your eye color

It was a somewhat, warm-season out. Fall was just around the corner. The leaves falling from the trees with hot, sunset colors swaying away from the branches. You were just coming back home from a few stores you just went to. Biking with a basket of small items you needed for your projects, you safely made it to your house. Getting off your bike to grab your bought items, you went up the steps, only to see a note on the door. You took the note off and opened the door as you read what it was.

Dear (Y/N),  
We are out for a week at an important meeting in Hawaii. Your mother is supporting us as much as possible. Being in the office is not all fun and games. Hopefully, you get a job in the meantime. We love you. Left you $1000 dollars on the table.  
Love, your parents XOXO

You rolled your eyes, shutting the door with your foot. You walked in, getting lemonade from the fridge to pour in a cup. "I wish my parents stopped with being cringey with their writing," you shake your head. Drinking the beverage, you placed the bags of items on the table. You would then take the money and put it in the drawer. "Honestly, leaving out money; What am I a kid?" You walked over to the couch to sit down and watch TV. Unfortunately, the news was on and sometimes, political news can be just boring to watch. Just before you were about to switch to your favorite show, you heard distressful news. You were curious and paused your finger on the buttons of the remote and gave a listen.

"Welcome to HM News. My name is Jeremy Hails. For the past week, reports have it that a hero, Magma Dancer, has been missing. Detectives have been on the case of the missing heroine. Other news adding on, three adult females have been missing as well for months which probably lead to Magma Dancer's disappearance. Rumors have it that this could be the work of a supervillain. If you have any information on the aware about on the missing victims, do contact your local authorities. I am Jeremy Hails and this has been HM News. Now for the weather with Annette Strevel."

Your eyes widened by those sudden events. You turned the channel on cartoons. Picking up the phone, you would call your friend, Dylan. Your best friend was a busy, smart and independent guy. "Hey, Dylan? Did you see the news?"

Dylan was smoking a cigar outside a store. "Yeah, it was on YouTube. I follow the channel, HM News a lot. Must be some serious shit going on."

"Yeah, sucks for the hero who is out there. Even three girls are missing. What the hell is going on here? Are the police sitting on their asses and not doing anything?" You stand up, drinking the entire lemonade.

"Nah, they are trying their best to investigate this. But hearing a supervillain doing this? That is wild," Dylan shakes his head. "Anyways, how's your job hunt going?"

You gave a big sigh. "Not so well," you scratched your head. "I am struggling to find a job and it's so hard! I am tired of this! I want to do something that I like but nothing out there is right for me!" You went into the pantry to grab some pop tarts. 

"Well, you like art, don't you?" Dylan asked, smoking in the cigar before puffing it out.

"Yeah, but being an art teacher will take time, a degree! Do you know it will take a few years to accomplish?! Just forget that job!" 

"Well, you got a good voice. Ever tried voice acting as a job? I know it's been your career-"

"No, not even that!" You sit on the chair by the dinner table. "You are lucky to have a job that pays..." 

"Ehhh, it is okay to work here but the pay can go up more. Anyways, I'm sure you'll find something you'll like. Just keep trying, girl!" 

You thought on that; The only thing you have left is writing? But will that help? You peered right back at the TV. Rubbing your chin... Your brain hatched an idea. "That's it! I can be a reporter, a journalist! Maybe I can get a job with that!"

Dylan laughed in a way that it was either a joke or he was ecstatic by the idea. "That- Actually isn't so bad. You do write well. Say, if you do this sort of thing, what will you write? There is a buttload of news yet to be revealed."

You tapped your forehead and think back to the news. "Well, remember the "supervillain" rumor? Why not I research on that story, hm?"

Dylan dropped his cigar out of his mouth. He was shocked and worried for you. "(Y/N), do you really want to put your life in jeopardy over this sort of job? I mean, I know you are giving this a shot but-"

You laughed, cutting Dylan's sentence. "I will be fine, relax, okay? I will try not to get kidnapped as well." 

Dylan sighed in disbelief you were going with this. "Very well. Look, I got to get off break. I will see you maybe... Tomorrow?"

You smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I will see ya soon. Good-bye." You hung up the phone. Getting up, you walked on over to the living room and headed to your bedroom. You were looking for your unused notebooks and a pen. You wanted to make sure this job goes great and being prepared is very important. 

***

Opening the front door, you had your backpack and purse on you. It was going to be a heavy burden on you as you walk but you didn't care. Taking a bike would probably make you tired. Your only means for this test to be a writer in a way to make this easier is to check your neighborhood for clues on the missing ladies and hero on the news. You walked down your street, taking out a notepad from your purse. Without looking, you bumped into someone, making you fall on your butt. 

"Ouch! Geeze, sorry," you said, rubbing your arm. You looked up only to see a tall man in a black top hat. He had a cane in his hand. He was leaning down on it, his head tilting a little to glare at you.

"You need to watch where you're going!" He growled under his breath. 

You got onto your knees, dusting off your clothing and picking up your notepad. "Again, sorry, I was trying to get around my neighborhood and get info on the news." 

He rolled his eyes, using his cane to poke your chest. "Grab it," he says.

You looked down at it, grabbing the cane as he lifts your weight with it. Standing up, you looked up at him much closer. He had green jaded, sharp teeth along with a monocle on his right eye. He looked gloomy from what you can see with his facial features. "Thanks so much," you replied, putting your hair back.

"So, you are getting info on the news? May I ask why?"

"Yeah! I am trying to be a journalist and a reporter at the same time. I was watching the news on the whereabouts of three females missing along with a hero by the name Magma Dancer. Oh, oh, this gives me the opportunity to ask questions. Do you know anything about it- Ummm, what's your name?" 

The hat man gave off a very unnerving grin which made you take a step back. His teeth were showing very clearly now. "Black Hat. My name is Black Hat or Lord Black Hat. Whatever you prefer." He turned away, walking forward. "And for the record, hearing rumors about a supervillain doing the crimes, well," he chuckles. "You've come to the right place for you see, there is a lot of villainy at work here~" 

You blinked your eyes, catching up with him. "Wait, how did you know-"

He turned his head and answered, "I watch the news, I read the news. Why ask such an obvious question?" He turned his head forward again and left without a single word. As he walked away, a white card fell from his black trench coat.

You stopped following him. You looked down at the notepad. "Villainy around my town? Interesting. I wouldn't doubt that" you think to yourself. You took out your pen and wrote down what Black Hat said. After jotting it down, you continued to do what you were going to do; Talking to everyone about the crime. You suddenly noticed he was gone. He just disappeared just like that and upon looking down, you saw a white card. Your brow rosed up, going over to grab it off the sidewalk floor. "Huh? He left this. Hmmm," the card had a picture of a black top hat around a black circle with words under it saying,

Black Hat Org.  
Evil is our business and business is good.

You tapped your chin. "Seems to me this guy is a villain just by this card. I think he is running an organization full of baddies. No doubt on that. Well, I better keep it with me. It could help me solve the crime and I can add that to my journal." You put the card into your purse and began your walk to each of the houses in the neighborhood. The walking was very tiring as well as trying to get any information on the mysterious girls missing from this villainous scum out there. So far... You gained no clues or anything from the homes you visited. Sighing, you went into your purse to look back at the card. "I will find out about this. Maybe there is a site." You went back home in hopes you will find answers.

***

You returned back home and it was already dark out by the time you got back. You got inside, heading over to your computer as you placed your bags on the sofa. You looked down at the card and typed in the name of Black Hat Org. So far... You saw nothing yet. Just a bunch of how-to tutorials of hacking. "Soooo, this card is just a hack company? Pffft-- I wasted my time for nothing?! I thought this was supervillain stuff! It's just a trolling, hacker's paradise!" You stopped your rant. You sighed, "Maybe I should invite Dylan over with me. I should just watch a movie and maybe get some sleep after. I am sure I will figure this out in the morning." You got up and went over to the phone. You dialed the phone number. 

Dylan was driving his way back home with a friend you both are close with named Mal. Mal was a comedic and a stoner, of course. Dylan heard the ringing in his pocket. "Dammit, hey, Mal? Can ya get that for me?" 

Mal grabbed it right away and answered. "Heyo! Who be there?"

"(Y/N) and I- wait, Mal? What are you doing with Dylan's phone?" 

"Oh, hehe, he is driving at the moment but uh, hey, talk to me, hun. What's up?"

You heavily sighed, talking to the immature guy who doesn't know what is going on. "Well, was hoping if Dylan wants to watch a movie with me. If he agrees, pretty sure he is gonna tag you with?"

"Uhhh, he said he is going to a private club tonight. It's his weekend off of work. I am going so sorry, girl." 

You looked down sadly, knowing this will be another night alone. "Okay, I see. I will just go. I was hoping to also tell Dylan that I found nothing. No clues on this criminal story. All I got is this useless card that is called Black Hat Org. If you can, can you tell him this?"

Mal was picking his nose but then smears it on Dylan's arm. "yeah... No problem, gotta dash-"

Dylan reacted to that disgusting action Mal did. "YO, DUDE! THE FUCK?!" 

Mal dropped the phone, making him jump from the shouting. 

"Dylan?! Mal?! Hello?!" You looked at the phone before hanging it up. "Stoneheads! All they care about is bro time and partying!" 

"Dude, man! I ain't a tissue!" Dylan shakes his head in anger. 

"Chill man, can't you cool it? I needed to get rid of that. Anyways," he picks up the phone and puts it in the pocket of the car door. "(Y/N) wanted to inform you on her finding some card that had Black Hat Org. on it? She had no clues on the supervillain stuff she is trying to find?"

"Ugh, I should have picked up the phone. She is trying to be a writer and by doing so, she is picking a job where she becomes a journalist to becoming a reporter after. It's a hobby and I find it to be dangerous in my opinion."

"Dude, why didn't you tell her not to do this sort of thing?"

Dylan turned around the corner, parking by the building. "Because she never listens. Look, let's just have a good time and tomorrow, we should go check up on her."

"Right, and she also wanted to watch a movie with you?"

Dylan slammed his head onto the wheel, making it honk. 

"Bro, come on!" Mal was trying to shake Dylan from being stressed about the situation. "Let us party! We have all night to do whatever. As you said, we will see her in the morning." Mal got out of the car. Dylan got out as well. 

"You're right, let's just forget this and head inside. Party looks packed, too." With that, the two boys went into the building.

***

You went to sit down at the couch and turn on the TV. There was nothing much on. You decided to look through your shelf and picked a movie of your choice that you had available. You had a lot of VHS tapes and you wanted to go old school tonight. You took out your favorite cassette tape and popped it in the VCR system. The movie played and you went to get microwavable popcorn while the opening trailers played. You walked over to the computer and turned it off. You can smell the popcorn's butter from across the room to the kitchen. It smelled like it was almost done. You smiled and went to the kitchen to also grab a bottle of water. Once the popcorn was done, you took it out and went into the living room to sit down. It was still hot but you were patient while opening the bag. The movie began as the intro began to play. "This movie never gets old much," you said, taking a piece of the buttery goodness and popping it in your mouth. You felt actually relaxed to be alone watching a movie. It felt peaceful, even though it would have been fun to have your friends by your side to watch it with you. But they were not there. That still kind of upset you but you brushed it off. 

The movie was halfway over and you started to doze off. The bag of popcorn was empty along with the water bottle. Out of nowhere, the power went off. This caused you to wake up, screaming. "What the fuck?! Oh shit, the power went out. I am not using much power in the house! I'm gonna have to get up and restart the switch downstairs." You threw your hands up in anger before getting up and walking over to the drawers to find a flashlight. You turned on the flashlight and aimed it towards the direction at the kitchen to the basement door. You gulped, knowing that you hated being alone down there in the dark. But with the light shining, it was the only thing that made you feel safe. You opened the door and headed downstairs. 

Down there, you had food and cleaning equipment on the shelves. You were looking for the vault outlet to activate the switches so it would reboot the power to the house. Finding it, you walked over and opened it. Flicking a few switches, you would hear a snapping spark sound. "That should work-" Then a clunking sound which made you dart off, panting up the stairs. "Unholy hell! What was that?!" You shut the basement door only to see the kitchen still dark. You went to turn on the light switch but nothing happened. "What? Odd... Come on! I just restarted it! Maybe the lightbulb in here isn't working?" You looked at the living room and went in there. "Seriously, this is ridiculous! What is going on-" The TV and computer turned on? It was nothing but white bright light. You dropped your flashlight, jumping from the sudden screens turning on. You walked up to the two screens. "What the fuck..." Is all you could say. The TV and computer then had static with a symble forming the same hat icon from the card you found. "Shit, someone is hacking my electronics! I am calling the police!" You went over to the phone. You tried to work it but the phone was out of service. "No!" 

"Yesss~" a familiar raspy voice says. You looked up at the two screens slowly in fear. The TV and computer began to have clips appearing with the same hat man and what it appears to be his employee. He looked like a scientist with a bag hiding his face and goggles around it. All you can hear is Black Hat saying:

"Greetings! Black Hat here!"  
"Hello, evildoers! Black Hat here to give you tips on destroying the heroes in your life."  
"Any goody-two-shoes you have, we will help you take down."  
"Join us... Join us..." 

You backed away, hiding behind your couch. "What is going on?!" You peeked up at the screens, shaking in so much fear and confusion. The TV and computer then turned off. Then the power turned back on. You looked all around you. "Jesus..." You crawled over to the computer and took the card. "Hmmm, okay, Lord Black Hat, time to see what you really are. Sounds to me you got something." You get up and head into your room. You just needed some sleep after that frightening moment. Clearing your head was the only way to reload your thoughts and energy for a new day. You got in bed, taking off your clothing as you slept in your underwear and bra. It was a hot night and you didn't want to sweat. You closed your eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning, you got up. You were ready to solve this mystery of Black Hat and the messages he left for you last night. It was like a sign that he wanted you to see him. But you weren't sure if it was his intentions. No matter what, you needed to have a story. This will be your moment. This job of yours, you are determined to get done. Getting out of bed, you left your bedroom to get something to eat. A healthy breakfast is very important before this mission comes into motion. The phone suddenly rings. You hurried on over to pick it up. "Yes?"

Dylan was pouring coffee into his mug while Mal was playing video games on the couch. Dylan was trying to call you at the same time drinking his coffee. "(Y/N), hey, uhhhh about last night? I'm sorry. I said I would see ya but that party had to be in the way-"

"Apology accepted, Dylan," you cut his apologetic sentence off. "Just next time, tell me. I need to tell you what happened to me last night."

"Oh? Do tell. Hopefully, it isn't bad."

"Well," you scratched your back head, nervous to explain your night. "It was but luckily, I am alive and unharmed?"

"Thank God on that one. I be devastated if you were hurt or dead."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Dylan, I encountered paranormal activity."

Dylan laughed, making Mal pause his game. "Hey, dude? What's funny? I am in an important multiplayer clash and you are messing up my game to concentrate!" 

Dylan glanced over at Mal, putting his hand on the bottom of the phone. "She said she saw ghosts..." He whispers, trying to hold in a laugh.

Mal laughed, dropping his controller on the floor. He took off his mic sets and walked over towards Dylan. "Hand me the phone, I got to hear this." Dylan hands the phone to Mal. "You met ghosts? What were they like?" He snickers.

You can hear clearly well that your friends were making fun of you. "... I didn't meet ghosts, dumbass. My TV and computer turned on its own!" 

Mal stops snickering and was about to say something but Dylan took the phone away. "Really? What happened?"

"I ain't telling you anything if you two are just going to joke about this." Your hand was to your hips, pouting.

Dylan sighed, "Okay, fine." He cleared his throat in his fist. "Come on, just tell us. If anything, our behavior is the weed talking so forgive us on that. However, the difference between me and Mal is that I am more of a listener and smart about this stuff than Mal."

"Hey!" Mal replied on that comment. He whipped his hand at Dylan. "I will just continue my gaming. Tell me later about the news, bro." With that, Mal headed back over to the couch and resumed to his video games.

Dylan chuckled at Dylan and continued. "Tell me what happened, seriously. I got to hear this for real."

You went over to the freezer and grabbed a breakfast biscuit. "Okay, so my TV and computer turned on all on its own. I mean like first, the whole house power shut down. I tried to fix the power break, nothing. I went back up and that's when I saw those two turn on. Then suddenly, this symbol of a hat around the ring appeared and I saw Black Hat-"

Dylan's eyes bulged out, hearing what you just said especially the last word that he cuts you off on. "Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! Did I just heard... Black Hat?" He asked, his heart pulsing. 

You went silent, having a feeling that this isn't good. "Yeah?"

Dylan went to sit down. "(Y/N)? Black Hat is a villain. Tell me, how did you found out about him?"

"Well, I was outside yesterday and I bumped into him. He seemed sort of friendly. See, I-"

"He isn't friendly, (Y/N)! That guy was once known to be the vilest, deviant and ruthless satanic villain of all! I am relieved he didn't try to off you."

You dropped your biscuit. "You know Black Hat? Tell me more? I need this to put into my journal."

"I am pretty sure he is already in records and old reports by now. Listen, knowing you, you'll try to talk to him. I advise you not to go near that evil asshole."

You paced around, "But Dylan, think about it. I bet he could also be the culprit for the missing girls. This could be a good start; By finding them and him at his crime, I write it down, send my journal and the reports are in, bam! I am a journalist! I just hope I am not a news reporter next, I am scared to be in front of the public-"

"Don't even try that at all! No keeping a journal of all the things he has done. Don't report your findings. Just drop this idea and move on! Hell, why not work for me?! My job isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"Dylan?! I want this! I get paid more for story writing either being a journalist or reporter. It doesn't matter, I want to write and publish this! Can't you see this is making me happy?!" 

"Yeah, making you happy until you are as good as dead! Just stop, please!"

"No! I won't! I want to do this! Just let me have it, Dylan!" You slammed the telephone. 

"(Y/N)? Hey! Goddammit!" He hangs up his cellphone. "I hate when she is so stubborn like this!"

Mal raised his hands up, "Yes! YESSS!! High score! Good work, team!" He takes off his mic sets. He looked over at Dylan. "So, how did it go? Sounded like an argument. Girl problems?"

"Yeah, girl problems... I swear, (Y/N) needs to get her head out of the clouds. This so-called job mission she is planning is fucking dangerous and I am worried."

"Woah, really? What is it?" He walks over to grab a soda can, opening it up and taking a sip.

"It's that same job she wants to do: Being a journalist reporter."

"Two jobs at the same time? Sounds overwhelming," he burps.

"It's not just that. Besides writing a story and sending it to the Press, she is writing intel on one of the most horrifying villains ever."

"Who is that?" He drinks his soda, the can almost empty.

"Black Hat..." He answered, which caused Mal to spit out his drink.

***

You were contemplating this. You thought very deep on it now that Dylan had to tell you that you were trying to make a new story on a guy who had done evil actions in the past. You didn't expect this at all which made you more curious to learn more about him. Maybe this villain isn't doing too much harm. But you were having suspicions that he could be the suspect of the missing girls and the hero, Magma Dancer. You went over towards the couch and picked up your book bag and purse. You went over to the computer and shut it off. "As long as I am careful, nothing will happen. Why does he have to worry so much?"

Heading to your bedroom, you picked up the Black Hat Org. card and your purse. You made sure all the lights in the house were shut off. Heading outside, you locked your house door and took off. Taken a stroll downtown was the longest walk once again, working up a sweat with the added weight you were carrying. "I wonder where Black Hat would be?" You thought to yourself. You didn't think about where his where he lived. You walked into the store, getting some snacks for the trip. Heading in, see a man with a paper bag with goggles around his face like from the video. You gasp, hiding behind one of the shelves. He looked like he was talking to someone. A few people sounded horrified. You rose a brow. "Huh, I wonder what's going on?"

"Now, 5.0.5., please bring me a bottle of pop, big bags of chips, salsa and cheese with," he was looking down at a list. You took out your little notepad, jotting down what the man was doing. "Ah, yes, we need cookies." He pets 5.0.5.'s head. Your jaw dropped at what you were seeing. A blue bear with a flower on his head. "Let's make sure we get going because Lord Black Hat doesn't want to wait, too long." The bear roared happily as he carried a lot of food in his paws and placed it in the cart. "Hehe, good boy, alrighty, let's get going." 5.0.5. pushes the cart for the scientist and the two boys headed to the line. 

"This is interesting," you whispered and wrote more down on the bear and the scientist. The two of them checked out of the store which made you stop writing and follow them quickly without paying. 

"Hey! Girly! Get back here! You didn't pay for that!" The store clerk shouted. You left the store, trying to see where they are heading to. You were amazed and your eyes gazed upon a giant hat ship. You were about to head to it but the owner of the store caught you. "You ain't going anywhere, missy! Pay up or I'm calling the police!" 

You tried to get out of his hold. "Hey! Look, I can pay later, I need to do something really quick!"

"It's now or never!" 

You sighed, taking out 10 dollars. "Here, take it! Let go!" You pulled away, trying to follow the scientist and his bear but they got into the ship. "No!" You were too late as the ship began to lift off. You looked around for a taxi. Thankfully, one was passing by you. You went in front of the crosswalk, trying to pull it over. It stopped as you went to open the car door. "No time to explain, just follow that hat ship," you point, getting in the vehicle and buckling up your seatbelt. The driver didn't even question and went with it. You placed 50 dollars for him as you watched the ship flying away. Your fingers drummed on the seat, anxious about this whole thing. 

***

The taxi was still driving you but it soon led to an old and gloomy neighborhood. You finally arrived where the ship was landing. You saw a hat mansion. "Woah," you said, staring out the window. "Okay, you can stop." 

The taxi stopped for you. Getting out of the car, you waved him off as it drove away. You looked up at the mansion again. "Someplace you have running, Black Hat. I wonder if I can find anything here..." You walked towards the gates of his manor. They appeared to be locked. "Darn, hmmm," you looked around you for any way to get in. "Maybe, I can find another route. Am I really going through with this?" You looked down at your hands. Then back at the manor. "... Yes, I am. Man, my friends are right... I am completely nuts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this, you have snuck pass terrible security XP   
But! What is to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I have been slow on my writing for this fic. I have been going through things like surgery and resting a lot that I been trying to get to other fics I need to complete. Heck, I got a book I need to traditionally write. It will take a while but I got this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and sorry to make it suspenseful.

Yes you were; A looney for tresspassing onto one of the most sinister and vile villain's property. You worked your way around the fences until you came across some bars that were uneven with each other. You sneakily went through the gates. What you didn't know is that cameras were watching you. They were all over the manor and yard. Yet, you were naive about this. What's worst is that the man above the highest window of the place was watching you. He eyed your every movement like a vulture stalking his prey, waiting for the right time to make his move. He didn't have a pleased face. He was expressionless, mainly irritated that you were intruding. He summoned Dr. Flug to his office.

"Flug!" Black Hat called.

Flug rushed in, out of breath. "Y-yes... Sir?"

"A girl is trying to sneak in my domain." He walks around his desk and walks over to Flug. "You should have fixed up the security by now."

"Black Hat, Sir, I'll get on to it! But it will take time in which she will eventually-" He was grabbed by Black Hat roughly on his collar of his shirt.

"You'll do better to get it working, now! Do I make myself clear?!" He throws him down. He walked back to his window and looked down at you again. You were going up to the front door. This made his brows raise up. "Interesting... She didn't break in, rather, knock and wait." Black Hat then got an idea. No, we aren't gonna fill in the Grinch quotes. You know he is gonna do something awful. He chuckles, "Flug! Greet our guest~" 

"Black Hat?" Flug got up, patting away the dust off his lab coat.

"Let her in. I am sure she has so many questions~" His eye turns, grinning widely.

***

You would knock on the door. You tapped your foot, waiting patiently. You looked up at a door bell cord. Pulling it, the bell ringed. The door then opens, making you back away surprisingly. "Woah," you say, whispering. You walked in, looking up and down at the decor of the place. "Pretty old and creepy," you say. 

"It can be but you'll get use to it I suppose," a scientist says. You jumped as the door closed. "The names Dr. Flug. You must be curious about this place, correct?"

You were ready for whatever Flug was up to. "... Yes. My name is __________ and I am trying to find Black Hat? See, I got this ominous message from my TV and I think he wants something."

Flug giggled, "I'm sure you do got plenty of questions and we got answers just waiting for you. Follow me," he gestures. You gulped, holding your fists as you followed him slowly.

"How should I know that I can trust you?" You asked.

"Trust me, I wouldn't hurt a civilian unless Black Hat wanted me to. You have nothing to worry about from me but you should worry about Black Hat. He can get angry really quick so just stay on his good side and you'll be safe- hopefully..." Flug was sweating, scared of his boss in his mind.

"Really? Well, okay. I don't think I will be rude anyways." 

You soon would make it to the office door. "Well, here we are. I am pretty sure he wants you and you alone. Good luck!" He opens the door for you. You walked in as he shuts the door. You looked left and right, hoping to find him. 

"Hello? Black Hat? It's me! I know you want something so just tell me what it is! Hello?! I have so many questions..." You walked over to his desk. You scoped down at his important papers. You picked up his red quill. "He seems fancy."

"But it's not fancy when you touch it!" A raspy voice barks. You know who it was. You put the quill back in it's inkwell.

"Ah! Sorry! I was just curious!" Your arm was grabbed. "Ouch! Let go!"

"Why should I? No one touches my stuff! Understood?!" He gripped it tighter, giving you a cruel stare.

You nodded fast, "Yes, yes! Just STOP!" He let you go, making you retract your arm. You rubbed it, hissing by the pain. 

"Sit," he says as he, too, sat down at his desk. You went to sit down as well. "I know why you are here. But next time, call for an appointement. You're lucky the defenses didn't go off and killed you. I am an important business man and I hate to have my time wasted as well. Now, do ask your questions."

You were silent for a moment which made Black Hat grumble under his breath. You opened up your mouth and began. "I want to know; Who are you really? What happened to the missing girls? Are you evil as they say you are?" 

"Three questions off the bat, eh?" He grinned. "You wanted to become a journalist, writer and reporter?"

"Yes?"

"Get out your notepad. As a reporter... You won't be reporting this to the police."

You already got out your notepad right before he said that. "Wh-why?"

"Because if they step a foot on my lawn; I will annhilate them all. I don't think you want to witness a blood bath which I think my plants would love to consume~"

You gulped and shake your head in fear. 

"Good. Now then, let's begin our chat."


End file.
